


Тупой клинок

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, No Slash, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Когда мир рушится, становясь кошмаром наяву, один гордый галра должен решить: гнаться ли за своей мечтой и дальше или предать её.





	Тупой клинок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stumpfe Klinge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571484) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen). 



> Dankeschön für seine Texte, Squickqueen!  
> Liebe Grüße :3

Тейс был предан Империи, как и полагалось хорошему галра.

Для него, едва отметившего совершеннолетие, Заркон был великим героем, спасителем, ведущим Галра от победы к победе. Они были гордым народом, осознавали своё техническое превосходство и, вдохновлённые этим чувством, хотели разделить его с другими, более примитивными расами.

Добровольно это было для них или нет.

Когда Тейс решил вступить в ряды армии Заркона, отец был в ярости. Его искажённое гневом лицо было так близко, что Тейс мог бы протянуть руку и коснуться густой бороды и шрамов.

Старик — тиран и военный преступник, палач, служащий не на благо своих подчинённых, а только ради собственной выгоды — плюнул на честь и долг перед сыном.

Он попытался задать Тейсу трёпку искусственной рукой — настоящую он потерял в одном из бесчисленных сражений во имя своего императора.

Никто в Империи не знал, что такое сочувствие и дипломатия. Насилие было их единственным языком, и ему они учили своих детей, вне зависимости от того, насколько сами пострадали от Заркона.

Тейс стоически переждал бурю, в его характере было выносить любые трудности. Он был травинкой в шторм, которая сгибалась и выпрямлялась снова, когда всё заканчивалось.

Но он не был ребёнком, не был легкомысленным юнцом, которым просто помыкать. Конечно, он показал озлобленному ветерану его место, дав по-настоящему ощутить его физическую неполноценность.

Не должно быть споров между отцом и сыном. Они увиделись в следующий раз лишь по настоянию братьев и сестёр Тейса, когда старик уже лежал на смертном одре.

***

Флот был всем, о чём Тейс мечтал. Он был хорошим солдатом, амбициозным, послушным, отменным бойцом и стратегом. Вместе с тем он был внимателен и прямолинеен, так что печально прославился как выскочка и одиночка.

Товарищи и верхние чины прочили ему светлое будущее, впрочем, иначе и быть не могло.

Глубоко внутри у него работал моральный компас, который он по-настоящему увидел, лишь вступив в армию.

И очень скоро — всего нескольких полевых операций хватило — его верность Заркону и Империи пошла мелкими трещинами.

Тейс видел и слышал, что происходит вокруг. Хлёсткие патриотические речи, которыми трясло начальство, и которые пробирали его раньше, не сочетались с тревожными лицами тех, кому они несли прогресс и мир. Может быть, сперва местные жители и восхваляли освобождение планеты, когда корабли Галра приземлялись, и старые правители встречали свой заслуженный конец. Но слишком быстро ликование сменялось ропотом, едва становилось ясно: освободители не собираются возвращаться домой. Они оставались и занимали опустевшие троны.

*

Переломным моментом оказалась нейтрализация Вайвека.

Маленькая луна на задворках Империи не представляла интереса для Галра. Всё быстро изменилось, когда на неё пало подозрение в сокрытии террористической ячейки.

Это могло дать фанатикам и безумцам время, чтобы свергнуть Империю, положить конец демократии, республике или любой другой утопической чуши.

Несколько патрулей отправились на Вайвек, но в лоно Империи они вернулись с пустыми руками. Там не было ничего. Ничего, кроме наивных крестьян и деревенщины.

Вокруг Вайвека снова стало тихо.

Тем удивительнее оказался для Тейса обнаруженный им однажды утром в почтовом ящике наряд на тяжёлый крейсер Зорак. Тейс должен был лететь с секретной миссией, чтобы уничтожить местную ячейку на Вайвеке.

Лететь как старший помощник.

Тихо прорастающие сомнения в пользе этой миссии заглушила гордость за повышение в звании и доверие, которое ему оказали.

Такое предложение нельзя было считать глупым.

*

На самом деле Вайвек оказался той ещё первосортной провинцией.

Жители Альдтрумса, столицы, по меркам галра тянущей не более, чем на крупную деревню, встретили солдат дружелюбно, но подчёркнуто осторожно. В их глубоких голосах и огромных фасетчатых, как у насекомых, глазах не было никакой радости. Их усики замерли, будто в ожидании бури, которая назревала здесь, у них дома.

Пока коммандер Крэйд маршировал по рыночной площади перед королевой, как самодовольный империалист, Тейс наблюдал за толпой.

У него всегда был намётан глаз на детали, и он сразу заметил, что на улицах пусто и совсем не видно женщин и детей. Словно они ушли в безопасное место, соблюдая меры предосторожности, осведомлённые, что Галра идут. Тейса окатило липким отвращением. Они были здесь, чтобы выследить повстанцев для Империи, покончить с одними фермерами, защищая других. Он должен был чувствовать себя героем, но страх Вайвека душил его.

Тейс сосредоточился на коммандере Крэйде, который недвусмысленно дал собравшимся понять, что Империя не ведёт переговоров с террористами, и для всех будет лучше, если повстанцы сдадутся. Вайвекцы переглянулись и задёргали усиками.

А затем наконец заговорила королева.

— Повстанцы? Террористы? Мы простые землепашцы и рабочие! Мы приносим Империи пользу. Как вы допустили мысль, что мы пособники террористов?

Но Крэйд не стал слушать.

— Тейс, обыскать всё! Чтобы камня на камне не осталось!

Он исполнил приказ, несмотря на то, что в груди ныло от ощущения того, что совершается ужасающая несправедливость. Весь следующий день Тейс координировал поисковые отряды и наблюдал за ситуацией в деревнях и инфраструктуре, вёл своих солдат собственным примером, забираясь далеко в вайвекские степи.

Много дней Галра искали следы повстанцев, но не обнаружили ничего. Ни единого намёка не нашлось в степной пыли, хотя Тейс, как и было приказано, не оставил камня на камне.

На утро десятого дня, к его удивлению, коммандер Крэйд примкнул к одному из поисковых отрядов в никуда. Он молча смотрел на солдат, выгоняюших крестьян из хижин и обыскивающих каждый дом.

Лицо Тейса окаменело, когда он понял, что на шестиугольной деревенской площади, окружённые солдатами, стояли в основном семьи: женщины с маленькими детьми, старики, больные. Трудоспособное население, по видимости, было в поле.

Крэйд замер, как изваяние самому себе, сцепив руки за спиной. Его лицо скривилось и застыло в странной жёсткой гримасе.

Он боялся?

Предсказуемо в этой деревне не нашлось ни следа террористов. Солдаты отрапортовались, и Тейс хотел отдать приказ о выводе войск, когда Крэйд коротким жестом потребовал его винтовку. Секундное колебание перед тем, как включились заложенные муштрой рефлексы, и он отдал оружие своему командиру.

Крэйд задумчиво взвесил его в руке. Затем демонстративно положил палец на спусковой крючок, целясь в ждущих фермеров…

И начал стрелять.

Воздух заполнили крики, зловоние горящего хитина и обугленной плоти.

Тейс реагировал бесконечно медленно. Бесконечно медленно его глаза, уши и нос, его непостижимое отвращение доносили до мозга происходящее.

Он надавил на ствол винтовки, опуская её вниз, и Крэйд наконец прекратил стрельбу.

Он смотрел на Тейса совершенно дикими глазами.

— Убери руки, Тейс! Или, во имя всего, что для меня свято, я поставлю тебя к стене вместе с этим повстанческим ополчением! — проорал он, перекрывая крики и причитания вайвекцев. Кто-то пытался бежать, но Крэйд быстро это пресёк: — Не давайте им разбегаться! Сгоните их вместе! — рявкнул он не своим голосом.

Солдаты незамедлительно выполнили приказ.

— Коммандер Крэйд, при всём уважении! — Тейс вложил в голос весь свой авторитет и не имел права позволить ему дрожать, каким бы несчастным себя не чувствовал. — Это не террористы. Это простые фермеры!

— Заткнись, Тейс! — крикнул Крэйд. — Император Заркон отдал приказ отправиться на Вайвек и выкурить бунтовщиков. Желание императора Заркона — закон! Мы обнаружили террористическую ячейку, и мы её уничтожим. Настало время сделать заявление для всех тех, кто думает, что может бросить нам вызов!

Тейс похолодел. Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом.

— Вы хотите сохранить свою шкуру, — отчеканил он. — Вы боитесь того, что Заркон сделает с вами, если вы вернётесь без успеха, не так ли?!

— Думай, что говоришь, Тейс, — выплюнул Крэйд ему в лицо. — Или я сдержу обещание. Ты действительно готов поставить под угрозу свою карьеру из-за горстки фермеров? Солдаты! — Крэйд поднял руку, не дожидаясь ответа. — Очевидно, мы имеем дело с повстанцами. От имени Заркона и на благо Империи — встать в строй!

— Врепит Са!

Что-то сломалось в Тейсе, когда орудия выдали свои смертоносные залпы. Последний кусочек невинности, последний кусочек детства, последняя вера в Заркона и его империю.

Вайвек содрогнулся под ударами огня застывшего на орбите флота Галра, всего за пару дней до того, как Тейс подал в отставку, в которой ему было отказано.

Когда огонь утих, на Вайвеке ничего не осталось.

Даже горстки фермеров.

***

— Пр’стите, сэр.

Улаз свысока посмотрел на коренастого хозяина, возникшего перед его столом и нервно теребящего фартук. Это казалось бы смешным Улазу, будь он пьян. Но его просто нервировало чужое присутствие. Он хотел спокойно насладиться своей выпивкой. Не беспокоясь о других. Он что, слишком много просил?

Стереотипы упрямого хозяина тянули на самое невероятное событие дня.

— Пр’стите, сэр. Вы военный? Галра? У м’ня там проблемы с одним из в’ших.

«Я научный работник, — хотел бросить в лицо этому взбудораженному паникёру Улаз. — Ни один уважающий себя солдат не примет от меня никаких приказов!»

«И что дальше, чёрт возьми», — подумал он тогда. Для гражданских его нашивка ничем не отличалась от любой другой имперской. Вздохнув, он осушил свой бокал и встал.

— Посмотрим, что я могу сделать. Где нарушитель?

Нарушитель и правда оказался солдатом Галра. Лейтенант, красивый и молодой, со страдальческими морщинами у рта и безнадёжностью в глазах.

И он был пьян. С полупустой бутылкой игристого огня он неустойчиво покачивался на столе в центре комнаты и развлекал невидимую публику вызывающими речами, не выбирая слов.

Улаз вздохнул. За этим хозяин привёл его сюда? Из-за пьяного долбоёба? Их пруд пруди в любом баре…

Улаз резко похолодел. Он не был уверен, что всё правильно расслышал, но слова «Заркон — кровавый тиран и долой его!» ясно повисли в воздухе.

Он тут же схватил психа за запястье и грубо дёрнул со стола. Тот предсказуемо потерял равновесие и в следующий момент повис на его руках, как мокрый носок.

Смущённо он посмотрел на него снизу, и на Улаза пахнуло облаком спирта вместо чужого дыханием. Инстинктивно Улаз отвернулся и рявкнул:

— Соберись, солдат! Ты пока ещё носишь голову на плечах!

Мокрый носок не издал ни звука. А потом согнулся и неожиданно обблевал его ноги.

*

Немного позже Тейс сидел комком страдания в квартире Улаза, завёрнутый в одеяло и с чашкой медленно, но верно остывающего чая перед ним.

После того, как он хорошенько проблевался и был упрятан Улазом в душ, он скупо рассказал ему обо всём.

Снова и снова Тейс бросал на него застенчивые взгляды. В принципе, его не волновало, сообщит кому-то офицер по науке или нет. Потому что Вайвек и понижение в должности уже были достаточно крупным позором. Тем не менее, сидя на диване, он тонул в стыде. Другой офицер, пусть даже только по науке, и его вырвало ему на ноги! Кем он вообще был? Лейтенантом армии Заркона или безмозглым подростком?

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал он и замер под защитой пледа. Галра много не надо, чтобы быть счастливыми: тёплое одеяло, чашка чая и утешительная компания другого галра. Улаз сидел напротив с такой же чашкой, положив ногу на ногу.

Мгновение он смотрел на Тейса задумчивым оценивающим взглядом. Потом усмехнулся.

— Да ладно. Видал я вещи и похуже, чем лейтенант, которого передо мной рвёт.

Тейс попытался улыбнуться, но лицо плохо слушалось, и ему самому показалось, что он ухмыляется, словно череп. Голова всё ещё кружилась от алкоголя.

— Я надеялся, что смогу утопить видения в выпивке, — он слышал свой голос будто со стороны, издалека, как если бы говорил кто-то совершенно ему чужой. — Я чувствую огонь кожей. В моей памяти они кричат так, что волосы дыбом встают. Я видел, как плавились их тела под нашими плазменными залпами: чёрные обугленные кости, глаза, которые раздуваются больше и больше, пока не лопаются. И потом вонь!

Улаз безмолвно вслушивался в слова Тейса: они сыпались из него всё быстрее и быстрее, пока не превратились в горный поток, несущийся прочь в расселину.

Когда Тейс затих сам, опустошённый, и допил холодный чай, Улаз всё ещё молчал. Наконец он встал.

— Уже давно за полночь. Можешь поспать на диване, — сказал он и принёс второе одеяло и подушку из комнаты.

Терпеливо и кротко, как не смог бы другой галра, Тейс позволил уложить себя и погасить свет. Задумчивый взгляд золотистых глаз Улаза остановился на диване. Тейс уснул, едва упав на подушку.

Покачав головой, Улаз вернулся в кресло и откинулся на спинку, будто собравшись охранять.

И действительно, в ту ночь Тейсу не снились кошмары.

*

На первый взгляд случайная встреча Тейса с Улазом не была чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Они вернулись к своим жизням на следующее утро. В военном обществе галра настоящая дружба была редкостью. Здесь царили скепсис и зависть. Слишком быстро мнимый друг мог воткнуть нож в спину, надеясь получить преимущество.

Тейс вырос в этом обществе и беспокоился соответственно. Улаз по идее должен был доложить о его поведении в баре, а Тейс — ответить перед начальством.

Но всё было тихо.

Их передислоцировали для обслуживания на огромный линкор, и по пути они обменивались шутками, изредка высаживаясь на планетах, чтобы прошвырнуться по барам и недорого развлечься.

Тейс был изумлён сверх меры.

Что, если это было тем, чем выглядело? Если Улаз помог ему ради них самих? Просто потому что он был хорошим галра?

Что, если Тейс… обрёл друга?

*

В одном Тейс ошибался: Улаз исходил совсем не из бескорыстия. Причина была проще некуда: он был Клинком, одним из немногих галра, боровшихся с Империей в тайне от Заркона. Одним из повстанцев, поиски которых стоили вайвекцам жизней.

Их было немного. Невероятная секретность и строгий ритуал проверки Клинков на верность оставлял в их рядах только лучших. Сплочённая команда, считавшаяся почти легендой.

О том, что стоит завербовать Тейса в Клинки, Улаз подумал ещё в ту первую ночь, когда охранял его. Его вера в империю разлетелась в пыль, мир, в котором он родился и принял его ценности, оказался под вопросом.

Это было началом, но сумеет ли Тейс на самом деле порвать с Империей? Будет ли и вправду готов пожертвовать всем, чтобы свергнуть Заркона?

Улаз уже видел, как его товарищи медленно шли к смерти или совершали самоубийство, не в силах терпеть внутренний конфликт и дальше. Они поняли, что Империя прогнила насквозь, но это была их империя. Их мир, их дом. И влияние Заркона нельзя было недооценить.

Вооружившись лезвием собственного терпения и благоразумия, Улаз начал работу. Он смотрел, слушал, сравнивал, делал выводы, задавал правильные вопросы в правильное время и исчезал, едва ощутив, что лёд становится слишком тонким.

Спустя два года он впервые заметил несоответствия в работе Тейса. Не вопиющие, но со временем создающие огромную брешь в бюджете линкора. Изменения в рационе заключённых и солдат косвенно увеличили среди последних заболеваемость, а среди пленников — снизили смертность.

Улаз был восхищён, когда эта мастерски замаскированная, ветвистая схема диверсии развернулась перед ним во всей красе.

Едва копнув глубже, он понял, что технические трудности последних лет были связаны не с возрастом корабля и даже не с дрянным обслуживанием.

Пришло время поставить всё на одну карту.

Спустя пару дней он застал Тейса, занятого порчей консоли связи, врасплох. Улаз подошёл ближе, сцепив руки за спиной — идеальная маска офицера, заинтересованного работой коллеги.

— Ты должен быть крайне осторожен, — пробормотал он.

В действительности он не ожидал от Тейса испуга, скорее нападения, но точно не того, что сделало его в глазах Улаза совершенным. Такого хладнокровного шпиона в рядах галранских войск им не хватало.

— Осторожен? В чём? — тихо спросил Тейс, убирая руки от консоли. — Я собирался отправить сообщение.

Может быть, он и правда собирался, думал Улаз.

Сообщение с вирусом.

— Тейс, я не хочу тебе вреда и всё расскажу.

Улаз кивком показал идти за ним, но Тейс не двигался. 

Он медленно опустил руки, и Улаз подумал, что тот тянется к спрятанному где-то оружию.

— Я твой друг, — продолжил он быстро, — ничего не изменилось.

Оценивающий взгляд жёлтых глаз остановился на нём. Тейс задумчиво загрёб когтями воздух, потом его руки дёрнулись, будто он опомнился.

— Иди первым, Улаз, дружище.

Это что, насмешка в его голосе?

Независимо от этого, он сделал, как было велено, даже если взгляд Тейса буквально пронзал его.

Бок о бок они шли по коридорам линкора, пока Улаз тихо говорил:

— У меня нет времени распинаться. Я знаю, что кто-то саботировал работу корабля и экипажа в последние годы.

У Тейса исказилось лицо.

— Что ты несёшь? Я верен Империи!

Улаз не ответил на вопрос. Он продолжил быстро и отрывисто.

— Есть другие, кто борется так же, но нас мало. Нам нужны такие, как ты. Ты не один. Поверь мне.

Следующие минуты они провели в тишине, в основном потому что навстречу им шла группа солдат.

— Кто ты на самом деле, Улаз?

— О, я простой научный работник, который поклялся в верности Заркону, готовый ради него отправиться в пекло, — усмехнулся он. — Но ещё я Клинок, пообещавший свергнуть тирана Заркона и привести Галра к мирному будущему без угнетения и страха отдать за него жизни. Нам нужны хорошие товарищи в правильных точках, готовые не задумываясь пожертвовать собой ради нашего дела. Ты не одинок, Тейс.

***

Он знал, что не сумеет избежать допроса Хаггар. На сей раз она загнала его в угол, из которого выхода не было.

Опустить щиты и позволить Вольтрону сбежать было героическим, необходимым шагом, но так же самоубийственным.

— Хаггар хочет видеть вас, коммандер Тейс.

Он был рад, когда солдаты наконец пришли за ним. Он устал ждать. Настало время взять быка за рога.

Ждавшая его ведьма резким жестом велела сесть. Он встретил её взгляд, как всякий осознающий свои действия нарушитель.

Глубоко в мыслях Тейс возвёл щиты, ограждая себя изнутри.

— Коммандер Тейс, — начала Хаггар, и он ощутил, как чёрная магия сгустилась вокруг него. — Я собираюсь задать вам несколько вопросов. И я узнаю, если вы солжёте.

«Я лоялен к Империи».

— У меня есть основания считать, что в наши ряды проник вражеский шпион.

— Это весьма досадно.

— Действительно, — её глаза сузились. — Вам известно, кто это?

«Я сражаюсь во имя Галра».

— Нет.

— Коммандер Тейс. Вы опустили щиты во время нападения Вольтрона и дали ему шанс уйти.

— Нет. Я верен Заркону.

Как хорошему галра и полагается.


End file.
